With the rapid development of internet technology, people have used to receiving various information pushed on the internet, for example, a manner that is most widely adopted by various brand manufacturers is to push medium information to a user through integrating such elements as video, audio, image, animation and the like, which is specifically represented by pushing pre-generated medium information (such as personalized pictures, interesting animations or video advertisements to the user in advance during a “fragmented time” such as before and after playing an internet video, or during a pause status, or starting or ending a software program. However, frequently pushed information may possibly hamper user experience. Therefore, an information push background may take frequency control into consideration while pushing information. That is, an upper limit is set for push times of same information aiming at the same user in the same time interval. When the push times of certain primary target information pushed to the same user in a control cycle reach the upper limit, the primary target information will no longer be pushed to the user. The existing information push frequency control scheme has the defects that the same manufacturer may push a plurality of information having similar contents with respect to different products, different period or different information receiving terminals; the frequency control only with respect to one primary target information therein is not adequately exact usually, which cannot strictly control the situation of hampered user experience caused by repetition of relevant information.